La Perra de Heinkel
by 39medalla
Summary: En el año de 2021 Eduardo Roberto comenso la operación "Vendetta", la invasión de Siberia, enviando a mas 5,000,000 de soldados, mas del 60 % no volvería de ese infierno congelado. A la corta edad de 12 años Elsa fue enviada junto a los gorriones a luchar, solo ella volvería, de entre los inclementes bosques.


_**La Perra de Heinkel.**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Deseos Oscuros.**_

 _ **El siguiente fanfic no contiene incesto, pero tiene temáticas racistas, violencia, violación, futanari y temas relacionados con el la ideología nazi, si algo relacionado con alguno de estos temas te ofende, por favor dejar la pagina y buscar algo mas de su agrado, si no es así, disfrute la historia.**_

El capitán Heinkel, conocido como la bestia de acero, camino delante de los 70 niños y niñas que aprobaron la primera parte del cruel entrenamiento militar, todos con la mirada en el suelo, sin decir una palabra, a e sección de una niña rubia.

Ella estaba mirando asía el frente, con el seño fruncido, demostrando la falta de miedo en su ser.

El capitán sonrió, "Esa mirada", pensó mientras se dirigió a ella, -¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-, le pregunto el capitán con una tétrica sonrisa, -Elsa-, le respondió la pequeña niña, -Elsa... ¿Sabes quien soy?-, le volvió a preguntar el capitán, sin dejar de sonreír macabramente, -El capitán Heinkel, "La bestia de acero"-, respondió Elsa, sin titubeos, -¿Sabes porque me llaman así?-, le pregunto por tercera vez el Capitán Heinkel, solo que esta vez levanto la mirada, para ver esos ojos rojos como la sangre viéndola directamente…

-Porque utilizo mas de 100 ametralladoras pesadas, para masacrar a mas de 1000 civiles franceses en los puertos de Dunkerque, que intentaban escapar de Francia.-, respondió Elsa sin inmutarse, -Sabes algo pequeña, me agradas-, Dijo el Capitán acariciando su mejilla, -Ella-, Dijo el capitán, a dos soldados que estaban detrás de el.

Elsa fue nombrada líder escuadrón de los "Gorriones".

 _ **Un mes después.**_

Solo un mes después, Elsa y los otros 69 niños y niñas fueron enviados a Siberia en Rusia, para dar apoyo al esfuerzo bélico de la invasión Neo-Nazi. El barco que los transportaba, los dejo a unos 200 Kilómetros de su destino actual, el congelado mar no los dejo avanzar más, así que marcharon desde ahí.

70 Gorriones; Unidad transportadora de munición, mensajería, y rastreadores de minas. 1500 Soldados de las Wermachs; Infantería. 200 Carros llamados Wech que cargaban, provisiones, munición, y medicamentos. 100 Litros de Nova 6, los soldados no tenían idea de que era eso, pero se les encargo llevarlo.

Durante el recorrido Elsa noto cientos de cuerpos despedazados, a lo largo del camino, y no solo militares, niños empalados alzados en el aire, mujeres aplastadas o atropelladas por tanques o vehículos, ancianos ahorcados en a lo largo de las calles, con rótulos en el pecho que decían, "Larga vida a las Wermachs", todos ellos eran tropas que no habían visto el combate, jamás avían disparado un arma, jamás avían matado a nadie.

Y pensar que ahora se encontraban en media de una guerra.

-Dios mío ¿Que paso aquí?-, Dijo una niña de cabello castaño, -Así se ve un campo de batalla, al terminar el combate-, Le respondió Elsa a la niña de cabello castaño.

Elsa se maravillo en secreto por el macabro paisaje, como le hubiera gustado formar parte de el, haber sentido el fino acero de una bayoneta atravesando su pecho, o que una escopeta esparciera su sangre por el panorama, le hubiera encantado.

Pero lo que en verdad deseaba, lo que en verdad ella hubiera querido en ese momento, es haber hecho ella esta espantosa escena, como si de una obra en progreso se tratara. Le hubiera gustado el haber dado cada una de las órdenes, que llevaron a esta matanza.

Fue la repentina sacudida que la saco de su transe, -¿Elsa estas bien?-, le pregunto la niña castaño, -Hay que dormir-, respondió Elsa, dándose la vuelta para acomodarse en su asiento en el Wech.

La pequeña miro a Elsa acomodarse, y voltio por última vez a ese campo de muerte, viendo la masacre, y con un suspiro dijo; -Que Dios nos ayude-.

Tardaron dos semanas en llegar al su destino. Dos tormentas de nieve, y el inclemente frio de Siberia no los dejo avanzar más rápido. Para cuando llegaron, casi la mitad de las tropas avían perdido, varios dedos de los pies por el frio.

Al llegar tuvieron que pasar por una gran muro hecho de trocos, rocas y muertes, fue el olor mas nauseabundo que avía olido Elsa, y como era de imaginarse, mas tropas rusas empaladas.

Se internaron en un bosque, caminaron unos 2 kilómetros dentro, y después de cruzar un rio, llegaron a la entrada de un túnel, más de 10,000 tropas se encontraban viviendo bajo tierra, en una serie de túneles, muy bien formados y construidos.

Elsa y sus 69 Gorriones se instalaron en una sección del túnel, que se les fue asignada. Mientras los jóvenes levantaron el campamento, Elsa se sentó por un momento recordando el camino, los muertes, el olor, el miedo que provoco en algunos, ella se fascino por eso.

-¿Elsa me ayudarías, con el campamento?-, Pregunto la niña castaña, Elsa se levanto y comenzó a ayudarla a levantar el campamento, que mas tarde esa noche compartieron.

Fue la noche de 22 abril del año 2024 que se desato la mayor ofensiva rusa, contra las fuerzas Neo-nazis que llevaban más de 2 años de campaña allí.

-¡Todos fuera! ¡Nos atacan! ¡Repito! ¡Nos atacan!-, gritaron los altavoces, ahora con solo 24 Gorriones, Elsa se preparo para volver a correr, para llevar la munición a las tropas agobiadas y enfermas.

Elsa y la pequeña niña castaña se encontraban de regreso, al refugio después de entregar la munición de algunas ametralladoras pesadas y granadas, este era su cuarto viaje, Elsa no tuvo que imaginarse que los otros ya habían muerto.

-¡Elsa quiero que esto termine!-, grito desesperada la pequeña niña de cabello castaño, -¡Cállate y corre!-, le grito Elsa, estaba cansada, los pies le dolían, y no podía seguir cargando mas fajas de munición.

Miro a sus alrededor, y noto un hueco en un viejo roble, -¡Vamos allí!-, Señalando el lugar. Las dos pre-adolecentes de 13 y 12 años se acurrucaron juntas, recuperando el aliento, los sonidos de los tanques, el ataque de los aviones, las ametralladoras, las explosiones, todo se oía a kilómetros de distancia.

Esto excitaba mucho a Elsa, en cambio a su compañera solo la asustaba mas, estuvieron unos 9 o tal vez 14 minutos así, hasta que de repente sonido de las armas seso.

-¡A todas las unidades!, repito, ¡A todas las unidades!, ¡Abandonen el Área!-, Grito un soldado a través las radios, Elsa sabia lo que significaba, utilizarían el Nova, Elsa suspiro, ya era muy tarde para correr, no podía mas, así que simplemente suspiro con pesar, no pudo cumplir su sueño.

Voltio la mirada y una gran nueve Amarillo mostaza se acerco rápidamente a ellos, todo lo que estuviera en contacto con ese gas mortal, moriría, Elsa sonrió, "al menos formare parte de una gran obra", pensó.

Voltio a ver a su compañera que estaba en un mar de lágrimas y desesperación, así que en un gesto de compasión, Elsa la abrazo con más fuerzas antes de que el Nova las rodeara y las envolviera en una nube de gas acido.

Pero en vez de sufrir segara y luego el agudo y punzante dolor de quemaduras en su piel, Elsa solo se paro y sintió como sus fuerzas poco a poco volvían, inhalo profundo, y no sufrió ninguna molestia.

Era una de las pocas escogidas, ella se adapto parcialmente al Nova.

Pero su amiga de cabello castaño no tuvo la misma suerte, estaba tirada en el suelo, en posición fetal, la piel de su rostro se había caído, y solo quedaba un rostro sin nariz, sin labios ni parpados, con la carne expuesta.

Elsa se acerco y deposito un suave beso sobre donde alguna vez estuvieron aquellos rosados labios.

-Adiós… Emily-, Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa mientras dejaba atrás el cuerpo de su amiga.


End file.
